qpr_fifa_19fandomcom-20200214-history
EFL Championship
The English Football League Championship (often referred to as the Championship for short or the Sky Bet Championship for sponsorship reasons) is the highest division of the English Football League (EFL) and second-highest overall in the English football league system after the Premier League. There are 24 teams in the Sky Bet EFL championship. Each season, the two top-finishing teams in the Championship are automatically promoted to the Premier League. The teams that finish the season in 3rd to 6th place enter a playoff tournament, with the winner also gaining promotion to the Premier League. The three lowest-finishing teams in the Championship are relegated to League One. The Football League Championship, which was introduced for the 2004–05 season, was previously known as the Football League First Division (1992–2004), and before that was known as Division Two (1892–1992). The winners of the Championship receive the Football League Championship trophy, the same trophy as the old First Division champions were handed prior to the Premier League's inception in 1992. Similar to other divisions of professional English football, Welsh clubs can be part of the division, making it a cross-border league. The Championship is the wealthiest non-top flight football division in the world and the seventh richest division in Europe. With an average match attendance for the 2016–17 season of 20,130 the Championship ranked second after the German 2. Bundesliga as the most-watched secondary league in the world. Barnsley have spent more seasons at the second level of English football than any other team and on 3 January 2011 became the first club to achieve 1,000 wins in the second level of English football with a 2–1 home victory over Coventry City. Barnsley are also the first club to play 3,000 games in second-level league football (W1028, D747, L1224). At present, Derby County and Nottingham Forest hold the longest tenure in the Championship, last being out of the division in the 2007–08 season. History :For history before 2004, see Football League First Division after 1993 and Football League Second Division before that year In its inaugural season of 2004–05, the Football League Championship announced a total attendance (including postseason) of 9.8 million, which it said was the fourth highest total attendance for a European football division, behind the FA Premier League (12.88m), Spain's La Liga (11.57m) and Germany's Bundesliga (10.92m), but beating Italy's Serie A (9.77m) and France's Ligue 1 (8.17m). First class second division TheFA.com Sunderland won the league in the first season since re-branding, with Wigan Athletic finishing second to win promotion to the top flight of English football for the first time in their history. They had only been elected to the Football League twenty-seven years previously; playing in the fourth tier as recently as eleven years prior to their promotion. West Ham United won the first Championship play-off final that season, following a 1–0 victory over Preston North End at the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff. In the 2005–06 season, Reading broke the Football League points record for a season, finishing on 106 points, exceeding the record set by Sunderland in 1999. Sunderland won their second Championship title in three seasons in the 2006–07 season. On 4 May 2007, Leeds United became the first side since the re-branding of the division to enter administration; they were deducted 10 points and were relegated as a result. On 28 May 2007, Derby County won the first Championship play-off final at the new Wembley Stadium, beating West Bromwich Albion 1–0 in front of nearly 75,000 spectators. West Brom would go on to win the Championship in the following season. On 30 September 2009, Coca-Cola announced they would end their sponsorship deal with The Football League (now English Football League) at the end of the 2009–10 season.Coca-Cola end Football League sponsorship deal The Guardian, 30 September 2009 On 16 March 2010, npower were announced as the new title sponsors of the Football League, and from the start of the 2010–11 Football League season until the end of the 2012–13 season, the Football League Championship was known as the Npower Championship.Football League names npower as new sponsor BBC Sport, 16 March 2010 On 18 July 2013, UK bookmaker Sky Bet announced that they signed a five-year agreement to sponsor the league. On 24 May 2014, the Championship play-off final between Derby County and Queens Park Rangers saw the highest crowd for any Championship fixture – 87,348 witnessed a Bobby Zamora stoppage time winner for QPR to win promotion for the London club. For the 2016–17 season, the Football League was re-branded as the English Football League. That season, Rotherham United recorded the lowest points total in Championship history – winning just 23 points from their 46 matches. The league had an cumulative attendance of more than eleven million – excluding play-off matches – with more than two million watching Newcastle United and Aston Villa home fixtures alone; both of whom had been relegated from the Premier League in the previous season. This was included in the highest crowds for the second to fourth tier in England since the 1958–59 season. Structure of the league The league comprises 24 teams. Over the course of a season, which runs annually from August to the following May, each team plays twice against the others in the league, once at 'home' and once 'away', resulting in each team competing in 46 games in total. Three points are awarded for a win, one for a draw and zero for a loss. The teams are ranked in the league table by points gained, then goal difference, then goals scored and then their head-to-head record for that season. In the event that two or more teams finish the season equal in all these respects, teams are separated by alphabetical order, unless a promotion, relegation or play-off place (see below) is at stake, when the teams are separated by a play-off game, though this improbable situation has never arisen in all the years the rule has existed. At the end of the season, the top two teams and the winner of the Championship play-offs are promoted to the Premier League and the bottom three teams are relegated to Football League One. The Football League Championship play-offs is a knock-out competition for the teams finishing the season in third to sixth place with the winner being promoted to the Premier League. In the play-offs, the third-placed team plays against the sixth-placed team and the fourth-placed team plays against the fifth-placed team in two-legged semi-finals (home and away). The winners of each semi-final then compete in a single match at Wembley stadium with the prize being promotion to the Premier League and the Championship play-off trophy. Broadcasting rights UK television Highlights were broadcast on ITV from 1994 to 2009, firstly on Football League Extra, and later on The Championship from 2004, until the highlights rights were bought by the BBC in 2009. From 2001 to 2002, live matches were broadcast on ITV Digital, although the company was put into administration in March 2002 and ceased broadcasting after the football season. The broadcast rights were taken over by Sky Sports. From 2009 to 2012, Sky Sports had the rights to broadcast 65 live matches. Live coverage of both legs of both play-off semi finals and the play-off final are shown live. Highlights are shown on Quest. UK radio talkSPORT hold exclusive national rights to broadcast audio commentary of a selection of Championship matches live to the whole of the United Kingdom; most headline matches are broadcast on either talkSPORT or talkSPORT2. However, BBC Sport does have the rights to broadcast audio commentary for BBC Local Radio in an area with a Championship team. International * Australia – beIN Sports broadcasts live Championship matches every weekend * Belgium – Eleven Sports * Bosnia and Herzegovina – Sport Klub * Brazil – ESPN Brasil has exclusive rights to broadcast live two Championship matches every week. * Bulgaria – Diema Sport and Nova Sport * Canada – DAZN * Caribbean – Sports Max * China – ssports.com * Croatia – Sport Klub * Czech Republic – Arena Sport and Digi Sport *Denmark – TV3 sport *Estonia – Footbal TV *Finland – Viasat Urheilu, Viasat Sport, and Viasat Jalkapallo * France and Monaco – beIN Sports *Georgia – Silk Sport * Austria, Germany, and Switzerland – sportdigital.tv broadcasts one or two games every week. Other matches also available on DAZN and Sport1 *Greece – Nova Sports *Hungary – Digi Sport *Iceland – Stöð 2 Sport * India and the subcontinent – Reliance Jio *Indonesia – TVRI *Israel – Charlton *Italy – DAZN * Japan – J Sports * Korea – SBS Sports *Kosovo – Kujtesa * Macedonia – Sport Klub * Macau – TDM (Macau) *MENA Region – beIN Sports * Mexico – Sky Sports Mexico has exclusive rights to broadcast live two matches, also available in Central America and Dominican Republic. * Montenegro – Sport Klub *Netherlands – Ziggo Sport and Ziggo Sport Totaal * New Zealand – beIN Sports has exclusive rights to broadcast all matches live or on delay. * Norway – Viasat Sport and Viasat Fotball shows one or two matches a week. * Poland – Eleven Sports *Portugal – Sport TV * Russia – Telekanal Futbol * South Africa – FOX Sports * South America – ESPN has exclusive rights to broadcast live two Championship matches every week * Slovenia – Sport Klub * Spain – DAZN * Sweden – TV3 Sport, Viasat Sport, and Viasat Fotboll * Serbia – Sport Klub * Slovakia – Nova Sport *Sub-Saharan Africa – Kwesé Sports * Thailand – Modernine TV, MCOT FAMILY *Turkey – beIN Sports * United States – ESPN and BAMTech broadcast EFL Championship with all matches on streaming service ESPN+ with select matches on ESPN. *Vietnam – Reddentes Sports, VTVCab. * Streaming – Betfair and Bet365 both broadcast matches internationally. Betfair notes that the territories to which they are able to stream events varies from sport to sport.T&C's on the Betfair Live Video website Bet365 notes that some events are not permitted to stream within the host country.FAQ on the Bet365 streaming website Current members |label_size=85 |position=left}} |label_size=85 |position=bottom}} |label_size=85 |position=top}} |label_size=85 |position=bottom}} |label_size=85 |position=right}} |label_size=85 |position=right}} |label_size=85 |position=top}} |label_size=85 |position=right}} |label_size=85 |position=left}} |label_size=85 |position=right}} |label_size=85 |position=top}} |label_size=85 |position=left}} |label_size=85 |position=left}} |position=right}} }} ' |label_size=85 |position=left}} }} The following 24 clubs competed in the EFL Championship during the 2019–20 season. Results League champions, runners-up and play-off finalists Relegated teams (from Championship to League One) Relegated teams (from Premier League to Championship) Promoted teams (from League One to Championship) Top scorers See also * Football League Championship Manager of the Month * List of English football club owners * List of attendance figures at domestic professional sports leagues – Championship attendance in a worldwide context References External links * Football League * Championship Stadia The Championship Stadia Category:EFL Championship 2 1 Category:2004 establishments in England England Category:Sports leagues established in 2004 Category:National championships in England